


Shocking

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Michael shocks Gavin.





	Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day four. The prompt was electroplay.

Gavin watched with an open mouthed expression of fear stuck on his face as Michael teased a small electric shock wand towards his boney hip. Michael was jerking him off quick and hard with his other hand, and Gavin was left struggling between pushing his hips up for more and shying away, terrified of the sharp shock from the wand. 

Michael smiled wickedly and let the tip of the wand drop down and touch Gavin’s hip bone.

“Oh fuck!” Gavin squealed, seizing up as the electricity coursed through him. 

Michael laughed, setting the wand down for a second to rub his hand soothingly over Gav’s thigh. 

“You look so cute baby,” Michael said with a grin. “You’re not getting any cramps, are you?”

“No, no,” Gavin said, breathing heavily. His heart was thumping in his chest, but he still smiled giddily up at Michael. He ground his hips up towards Michael’s touch. 

“Well then,” Michael said, picking up the wand again, “let’s keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
